If you were gay, that would be okay
by TheSkySpiritsTalentShow
Summary: A BlowholexKowalski songfic. Blowhole tries to get Kowalski to admit that he s gay and it s not going to be easy. Rated T for language and yaoi fluff.


**A\N: This pairing definitely needs more fans. ^^**

**Pairing: KowalskixBlowhole**

**Rated: T for language and homosexual material. xPP**

**Song: "If you were gay" from Avenue Q**

**Extra: Kowalski and Blowhole are collage students. Kowalski´s 17 and Blowhole´s 18. Plus, in the song, I left out the "but I´m not gay" part and replaced it the second time with "Yes you would stay". It´s not the original lyrics. xP**

**Disclaimer: The song belongs to the writers of Avenue Q (a Broadway musical) and all the characters belong to DreamWorks. Except the people in the subway. They are all mine. **_**:)**_

**(insert evil laughter here) **

**(-8-)**

One thing Dylan Blowhole learned was that people accustomed to weird things easily. When he first had gotten onto the subway, everyone immediately stared at him. Half of his face was covered in metal. A large mechanical eye replaced his once right brilliant blue orb.

And he looked weird in general. His hair was dyed a silver white. And over his shirt which had the name of his collage written on it, he wore a long lab coat.

He just returned their looks with a smile and turned to stare out the window. After about ten minutes, they all returned to their normal business, dismissing the strange adolescent from their busy minds.

Blowhole went back to his own thoughts too. He thought about collage and how much he hated that short kid that lives one dorm room above him. The guy had some growth problems, which is why he looked like a sixteen year old. He and Blowhole became enemies instantly. Skipper was his name. At least, that´s what he made everyone call him. He´s stuck up and annoying and always acted like he was on some kind of top secret mission. Skipper had only two friends, a sweet British boy and a mentally disordered guy who only ate fish and beat everyone up.

Blowhole learned to just stay out of his way and ignore him when he bombed him with questions about his private life. But when Skipper tried to recruit Kowalski into his little clique, that was all he could take.

Dylan remembered walking into their dorm room one day and finding Skipper hastily talking to him. The brainiac had stayed polite, nodding or shaking his head, while trying to complete his homework.

Blowhole threw Skipper out the moment he caught the words, "team", "evil" and "don´t let him fool you".

Kowalski murmured a quiet thank you after Blowhole slammed the door and buried his face back into his books.

Blowhole had noticed a light blush on his face, especially when he thanked him, it was as if he couldn´t bring himself to make eye contact with the other.

Soon after, Blowhole started to pick up little things like shy behavior, startled jumps when he accidently brushed against his friend, little stuff like that. But it was enough to make Blowhole pay a visit to his sister Doris, Kowalski´s ex. His suspicions were confirmed when he pestered Doris into telling him why they broke up.

Kowalski was gay.

And that was two days ago. Since then, Blowhole started asking Kowalski questions like, "if you were gay, who would you date?" or "Which guy do you find hotter? Archie or Antonio?"

The younger male made it pretty clear in short time that he absolutely despised being homosexual, even if he kept dropping unconscious hints about liking Blowhole.

Now all he had to do was lure Kowalski out of his homophobic hiding spot and confess into liking him. Which was not an easy task.

Blowhole got out of the subway and headed toward campus. He needed the perfect thing, the right idea, without completely humiliating his friend.

Just before he reached the final stoplight he had to cross, an old tune returned to his memory. Silly, happy, something he picked up a long time ago, when he and his sister went to an "Avenue Q" show.

Blowhole smiled. Perfect!

**(-8-)**

Kowalski put down his pen and stacked the twelve essay pages on top of each other. He could finally kick back and read about the Broadway musicals of the 1940s. Now that his dorm room was quiet without Mr Blowhole being here and playing his stupid "Hollywood Undead" albums in the highest volume or asking him insane questions about which guy he finds hot. Dylan was always a bit annoying but this was different.

As if he wanted Kowalski to act guy and shit. The thing is, Kowalski was not homosexual! He´s even reading this book to impress Blowhole´s Broadway loving sister with his knowledge about the theatre. Unfortunately, that was the only reason why he was reading the book.

He couldn´t understand why people dressed up and goofed around in roles that were not their own when there´s so much to discover. So much to create and learn…

_Here I go again. _Kowalski thought. _I think too much. I´m just going to sit down and read this book, now when it´s still quiet. _He opened the book and barely finished reading first sentence of the second chapter before the door slammed open.

"Kowalski! I´m back!" Blowhole sang out. He shut the door with a loud bang and kicked his boots off.

"Hello." The black haired student continued reading. Blowhole sat down in his swivel chair and spun around a bit. "Where´s your enthusiasm? Aren´t you happy to see me?" He stopped spinning and turned to Kowalski. "Anyway, you´ll never guess what happened to me on the subway this morning! This guy was smiling at me and talking to me."

"Hm." Kowalski forced himself to ignore his roommate´s words and concentrated on Broadway instead.

"He was being real friendly. I think he was coming on to me. I think he might´ve thought that I was gay…" He grinned at Kowalski, seeing if he took the bait.

His friend put the book down. "Okay, so why are you telling me this? Why should I care? I don´t care. You visited Doris today right? How is she?"

"You don´t have to get all defensive about it."

"I am NOT getting defensive. Why would I care about some random gay guy you met. I am trying to read."

"I didn´t mean anything by it, Kowalski. I just think it´s something we should be able to talk about."

Kowalski stood up. "I do not wish to continue this conversation, Blowhole. This conversation ends here."

"Yeah, but Kowalski-"

"No. I´m going to read downstairs."

"Wait, before you go, I have something to tell you."

"What?!"

Blowhole grinned. "_If you were gay! That would be okay! I mean cuz hey! I´d like you anyway! Because you see. If it were me! I would feel free to say that I was gay!"_

The brainiac froze at the door. He turned around and stared at his singing friend.

"_If you were queer, I´d still be here. Year after year! Because you´re dear to me. And I know that you would accept me too. If I told you today, "HEY GUESS WHAT! I´M GAY". Yes you would stay!"_

Kowalski regained his senses and glared at him. "Dylan, stop this nonsense right now!"

"_I´m happy! Just being with youuuu…_"

"Stop!"

"_So what should it matter to me what you do in bed with guys?!"_

"Dylan! That´s _so_ gross!"

"No it´s not!"

The other groaned loudly and stormed out of the room. To his horror, his one eyed friend followed him, still singing.

"_If you were gay! I´d shout HURRAY!"_

"Shhhh! Be quiet! Don´t sing out here!"

"_And here I´d staaaay! But I wouldn´t get in your way!"_

Kowalski grabbed Blowhole´s arm and pulled him back into their dorm room, shutting the door quickly to avoid anymore sounds getting out. "Shhh!"

"_You can count on me! To always be…beside you everyday to tell you it´s okay. You were just born that way! And as they say, it´s in your DNA, you´re gay!"_

"I AM NOT GAY!"

"_If you were gay!_"

"Ugh!" Kowalski tossed "Broadway musicals of the 1940s" away from him. "I told you a million times! I´m not a homosexual! I do not like guys nor do I appreciate dicks! I´m straight! Just as straight as you are Blowhole or as anyone in this building! I´m trying to date your sister! You hear me, Blowhole? I want to love her, kiss her, touch her. Hell, the only reason I go to those stupid parties is because I know there´ll be hot sluts roaming around! I want to have lost my virginity by the time I turned twenty!"

Kowalski took in a deep shuddering breath and began pacing the room frantically. "I don´t like boys! I don´t get a kick off watching them change in the gym. I don´t find it ´cute´ when a guy blushes. I don´t want to find out how men´s lips taste like. I don´t want to argue who´s the girl in the relationship! I don´t like how you sleep at night or how you always wear that stupid lab coat all the time. I don´t find your metallic eye fascinating and I don´t want to find out how you lost your icy blue eye in the first place. I hate how I look in your eye and see a cloudless summer sky. I hate how you would always make my heart skip a few beats when you come out of the science lab smelling like singed clothes. I can´t stand loving the look you have when you come out of the shower and get mad how your white hair has black burn marks in them."

He sat down on his bed, gasping for air before burying his face in his hands. "I don´t want to be gay. If I get rejected by a female, I know it´s a normal thing, happens to everyone. I don´t want to be turned down by my best friend. I´ll suffer too much. I don´t think I can handle it."

"Kowalski."

Said student didn´t answer. His shoulders shook with silent sobbing.

"Kowalski, look at me."

Kowalski raised his head to come face to face with a red eye and a blue one. Icy blue.

Blowhole was kneeling right in front of him. His expression was soft, yet there was hard determination in his eye. "Don´t ever be afraid to love."

Upon the look of surprise on his friends face, he added. "Because you just found someone who would love you back."

And before Kowalski could answer or even comprehend what he had just heard, Blowhole leaned in and kissed him.

**A\N: One question, what´s the pairings name for Skipper and Blowhole. Is it BlowSki? Cause Blowski sounds like **_**Blow**_**holexKowal**_**ski**__**.**_

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this little song fic. I´ll definitely do more of them. ;)**


End file.
